


Don't Listen To Them ('Cause What Do They Know)

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: Liam avrebbe voluto tirargli un pugno e spingere violentemente fuori dalla sua testa quei pensieri; avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, stringerlo talmente forte a sé fino a che tutto ciò che Theo poteva sentire fosse stato Liam, solo Liam, finché dentro di lui non ci fosse stato più posto per quegli assurdi pensieri e quelle insensate parole.





	Don't Listen To Them ('Cause What Do They Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Ho deciso di postare qui tutte le fic thiam che ho scritto (sì, perché sono disperata di ricevere commenti, lo ammetto xD). In particolare, questa fic è ispirata a un che ho trovato diverso tempo fa su tumblr (di cui aggiungerò il link appena capisco come fare), e da quando l'ho visto ho deciso che avrei scritto qualcosa del genere.   
> Vbb, ora la smetto di chiacchierare, e vi lascio alla lettura. Spero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere che ne pensate <3333

Liam era arrabbiato, era incredibilmente arrabbiato. Non era strano per lui, ma quella provava in quel momento era un tipo di rabbia nuova, così distante dalla solita cieca furia che lo assaliva di solito, che si sentiva quasi perso, spaesato. Era una rabbia completamente umana, che per quanto intensa non minacciava di fargli perdere il controllo del suo lupo. Era una rabbia che gli faceva stringere i pugni tanto forte che le unghie gli penetravano nella carne, gli faceva serrare la mascella fino a fargli male; ma era anche una rabbia che lo faceva sospirare, sconfitto e frustrato.

Entrò in casa, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con più forza di quanta non fosse necessaria. Il rumore, e la violenza che si nascondeva dietro di esso, lo fecero sentire un po' meglio. La casa sarebbe apparsa completamente silenziosa ad orecchie umane ma, ancora prima di entrare, Liam riuscì a cogliere il familiare rumore di uno stabile battito cardiaco che proveniva dal piano di sopra. Si concentrò su di esso per qualche istante, sul suono combinato di quel battito con il proprio, che continuava a correre animato da quella rabbia, da quella immensa frustrazione che Liam non riusciva a togliersi di dosso. Lentamente, sentì il proprio cuore rallentare, seguendo il tempo tranquillo dell'altro fino a che non iniziarono a battere in completa sincronia. Liam rilasciò un respiro, sentendosi infinitamente più calmo di quanto non fosse stato solo pochi secondi prima. Quel suono, quei due cuori che battevano seguendo lo stesso tempo, era  _giusto_. Liam non aveva altre parole per descriverlo; era come se, con quel suono, tutto fosse tornato al posto giusto.

Era ancora arrabbiato, sentiva ancora quella rabbia così sconosciuta attraversargli le vene, incapace di scuoterla via, ma in quel suono che continuava riempirgli le orecchie e ad inondargli i sensi, c'era una rassicurazione. Una rassicurazione più importante di ogni altra cosa. Più importante di quel che pensavano Scott e il resto del branco.

Ripensare al branco e a quel che era appena accaduto, fece salire nuovamente la rabbia, come se loro fossero ancora lì davanti a lui a dire cose che Liam non riusciva ad ascoltare, cose che non poteva sopportare.

Salì le scale il più velocemente possibile, e in pochi secondi si precipitò nella propria stanza.

Theo era lì, in piedi davanti al letto, come se lo stesse aspettando. Ed era così. Theo lo aveva di certo sentito arrivare, aveva probabilmente avvertito il suo odore ancora prima che Liam mettesse piede in casa; Theo aveva certamente sentito il suo battito veloce, il modo in cui poco a poco si era sincronizzato con il suo. Quella consapevolezza lo avrebbe fatto arrossire in un'altra occasione, ma in quel momento l'imbarazzo fu sopraffatto dalla calda sensazione che si fece spazio dentro di lui al vedere Theo e la sua espressione evidentemente preoccupata.

Liam si chiese che genere di emozioni Theo riuscisse a sentire provenire da sé. Si chiese se riuscisse a sentire l'odore della sua rabbia e della frustrazione che Liam stava provando in quel momento; si chiese che odore avesse la delusione che provava nei confronti del modo in cui il suo stesso branco si era comportato. Si chiese se Theo riuscisse a sentire l'odore del sollievo che aveva investito Liam non appena lo aveva visto. Si chiese se Theo riuscisse a sentire l'odore di tutti i numerosi e confusi sentimenti che Liam provava per lui.

Di solito, Liam cercava di controllarsi, di non lasciarli trasparire e di tenerli sotto controllo. Sentimenti così profondi che neanche lui stesso era in grado di comprendere fino in fondo, sentimenti completamente nuovi che Liam non aveva mai provato con nessuno, neanche con Hayden, ma solo con Theo. Erano sentimenti cui Liam preferiva non pensare, che lo spaventavano per la loro intensità, per il modo in cui lo colpivano all'improvviso con una forza tale da farlo sentire completamente destabilizzato.

Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dare un nome, a quei sentimenti.

Nel momento in cui i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Theo, Liam fu certo che quei sentimenti fossero dipinti in piena vista sul suo viso, fossero evidenti nel suo odore e nel modo in cui il suo cuore si dimenticò di battere per un istante. Fu sorpreso nel rendersi conto che la cosa non lo infastidiva e non lo preoccupava. Per la prima volta, si rese conto di volere che Theo lo vedesse, che vedesse tutto ciò che stava provando, tutto ciò che  _lui_  gli faceva provare.

Senza pensarci, Liam attraversò in pochi passi la stanza e circondò Theo con le braccia, la testa sulla sua spalla, il naso premuto contro il suo collo. L'odore di Theo gli invase i sensi, e Liam si sentì bene, ogni altra cosa che non fosse Theo e il suo corpo contro il proprio, dimenticata.

Non era la prima volta che si toccavano. La loro relazione era fatta di piccoli tocchi non sempre necessari, ma di cui entrambi avevano bisogno. Spalle che si toccavano mentre camminavano troppo vicini, una mano posata su una guancia, o passata tra i capelli dell'altro, dita che si toccavano brevemente in un modo che li lasciava entrambi con la sensazione del calore dell'altro sulla propria pelle. Tocchi brevi che entrambi fingevano non essere intenzionali, ma che indugiavano troppo per essere altro che tali. Tocchi che lasciavano Liam accaldato e con il respiro bloccato in gola, felice ma insoddisfatto. Non si era mai concesso di lasciarsi andare al desiderio, di ammettere a se stesso quanto desiderasse, quando avesse bisogno di quei contatti, della sensazione della pelle calda di Theo contro la propria. Erano pensieri pericolosi, pensieri che avrebbero potuto cambiare ogni i cosa.

Adesso, con le braccia strette attorno a lui, Liam si chiese come avesse fatto fino a quel momento a resistere alla tentazione di colmare la distanza che sempre lo separava da Theo.

Passarono lunghi secondi prima che Theo reagisse e ricambiasse l'abbraccio, portando un braccio a circondare la vita di Liam, l'altra mano sulla sua testa ad accarezzargli gentilmente i capelli.

Fu come riuscire finalmente a respirare, per Liam, come se lì tra le braccia di Theo avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era Theo, il suo corpo caldo contro il proprio, il battito del suo cuore e il suo odore. Era inebriante.

"Liam", lo chiamò Theo. Sembravano essere trascorsi secoli da quando Liam era entrato nella stanza, ma probabilmente non si era trattato altro che di lunghi e interminabili secondi. "Che è successo?"

Liam prese un profondo respiro prima di rispondere. "Non ne posso più", rispose, e le sue labbra sfiorarono il collo di Theo. Liam sentì la chimera rabbrividire a quel contatto. "Non ne posso più”, ripeté, e poi fu come se le parole continuassero ad uscire da sole, spinte dalla voglia di lasciarsi andare e di dar voce a tutta la frustrazione che l'incontro col branco gli aveva provocato.

"Capisco che all'inizio fossero preoccupati, è naturale, lo so. E apprezzo che Scott e gli altri si preoccupino per me. Ma sono passati mesi, e loro continuano. Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per noi, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me, tutte le volte che mi hai salvato la vita, loro ancora pensano che non dovrei fidarmi di te, che non dovrei permetterti di vivere con me, che dovrei semplicemente lasciarti al tuo destino. Io non ne posso più", concluse, e un sospiro nervoso sfuggì alle sue labbra.

Ripensò alle parole di Stiles e di Malia, al ringhio sempre presente nella voce di lei ogniqualvolta si parlava di Theo. Liam capiva il loro punto di vista, lui stesso aveva impiegato del tempo per arrivare a fidarsi di Theo dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Liam non era uno stupido e non era un bambino, non si sarebbe fidato di Theo se non fosse stato completamente certo del fatto che era cambiato. Perché era evidente a chiunque si degnasse di prestare attenzione, che Theo non era lo stesso ragazzo che li aveva usati e traditi nella sua ricerca del potere, non era la stessa persona che loro avevano mandato all'inferno. Era sotto gli occhi di tutti ma, evidentemente, Liam era l'unico che si era preoccupato di andare oltre il suo passato e vedere la persona che Theo era diventata. Anche Scott, che dava una seconda possibilità a tutti, che era arrivato a fidarsi anche di Peter e di Deucalion, anche lui non riusciva a smettere di guardare Theo con gli occhi pieni di sospetto, e guardare Liam come se la sua scelta di fidarsi della chimera fosse la cosa peggiore che avesse mai fatto.

_"È pericoloso, Liam, non puoi fidarti di lui. Non puoi davvero credere che sia cambiato, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto"_.

Queste erano state le parole che avevano fatto arrabbiare Liam più di ogni altra cosa, quelle che gli avevano fatto provare quella rabbia nata dalla frustrazione e dalla delusione, quella rabbia sofferta che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare, che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che sarebbe stata causata da Scott, dal suo Alpha. Liam si sentiva tradito perché, in qualche modo, il fatto che il branco non si fidasse di Theo significava che non si fidava neanche di Liam.

Strinse ancora di più le braccia attorno a Theo, le mani artigliate nella sua maglia.

"Perché non riescono a vederlo? Perché non riescono a fidarsi di te?", mormorò contro il collo di Theo.

Sentì il cuore di Theo accelerare per un istante per poi rallentare nuovamente, come se la chimera si fosse dimenticato per un attimo di controllarlo. La mano che stava accarezzando i capelli di Liam si fermò, il braccio attorno alla sua vita allentò la presa e, dopo un secondo, Theo si allontanò da Liam, ristabilendo la distanza tra di loro. Liam sentì immediatamente la mancanza di quel calore, e dovette trattenersi dal fare un passo avanti per sentirlo ancora.

Invece, sollevò lo sguardo nel tentativo di incontrare quello di Theo, ma lui teneva gli occhi bassi, fissi sul pavimento.

"Forse hanno ragione", sussurrò, la voce tanto bassa che per un attimo Liam pensò di aver capito male.

"Di che stai parlando?"

"Hanno ragione", ripeté Theo, e finalmente alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Liam. C'era così tanto in quegli occhi, così tante cose che Liam non riusciva a comprendere, così tante cose che avrebbe desiderato essere capace di capire. "Dopo tutto quello che vi ho fatto è ovvio che non si fidino di me, Liam. Io non riesco neanche a capire come tu faccia a non odiarmi, dopo tutto ciò che ti ho fatto", si interruppe, ma prima che Liam riuscisse a trovare le parole per ribattere, continuò. " _Io_  non mi fido di me stesso.  _Io_  non riesco a credere davvero di poter cambiare del tutto.  _Io_ non sono certo di non essere un mostro".

Liam avrebbe voluto tirargli un pugno e spingere violentemente fuori dalla sua testa quei pensieri; avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, stringerlo talmente forte a sé fino a che tutto ciò che Theo poteva sentire fosse stato Liam, solo Liam, finché dentro di lui non ci fosse stato più posto per quegli assurdi pensieri e quelle insensate parole.

Si ritrovò a stringere i pugni, e ora la sua rabbia non era rivolta solo al branco, ma a Theo che sembrava essere cieco quanto loro, e a se stesso che non era stato capace di fargli aprire gli occhi.

"Non essere stupido", disse, e si rese conto di star parlando tra i denti, cercando di impedirsi di urlare. "Hai fatto delle cose orribili in passato, è vero, non le ho dimenticate. Ma sai cos'altro non ho dimenticato? Tutte le volte in cui mi hai salvato la vita, tutte le volte che per proteggere me ti sei messo in pericolo. Tutte le volte in cui mi hai impedito di fare qualcosa di cui mi sarei pentito".

Theo era stato al suo fianco durante la guerra contro i cacciatori, nei momenti in cui Liam aveva avuto maggiormente bisogno di qualcuno; in quei momenti, Theo era stato l'unico a stargli accanto, a trascinarlo lontano dalla rabbia, a restituirgli il controllo, ad ancorarlo alla sua umanità. Non Scott, non il resto del branco, ma Theo.

Lentamente, allungò una mano e prese quella di Theo, in una stretta solida e gentile."Io non so cosa ti sia successo mentre eri laggiù, ma qualunque cosa fosse, ti ha cambiato. Non sei più la stessa persona che eri prima, perché allora non avresti rischiato la tua vita per me, non avresti fatto nulla di tutto quel che hai fatto da quando ti ho riportato indietro. Quindi non dire che non dovrei fidarmi di te perché in questo momento non c'è nessuno di cui io mi fidi di più".

Durante il suo discorso, Liam non aveva lasciato andare lo sguardo di Theo, aveva tenuto i propri occhi fissi nei suoi, le loro mani ancora unite. Lo sguardo di Theo era aperto, più vulnerabile di come Liam lo avesse mai visto, del tutto privo della malizia e del sarcasmo dietro al quale di solito si nascondeva.

"Come puoi dirlo? Come puoi esserne così sicuro?"

"Perché se così non fosse non ti avrei mai permesso di vivere con me, se tu non fossi davvero cambiato non riuscirei a fidarmi di te", rispose Liam con voce sicura, mentre stringeva ancora di più la mano di Theo nella propria. "Se tu fossi davvero un mostro, io non-"

La voce gli si bloccò in gola, impedendogli di finire la frase. Il cuore gli batteva più forte di quanto avesse mai fatto, e Liam sapeva che Theo lo stava ascoltando, proprio così come Liam stava ascoltando il battito ancora regolare del suo cuore.

"Cosa?", lo sollecitò Theo, e forse fu la vulnerabilità tanto evidente nella sua voce, o forse fu il modo in cui improvvisamente il suo cuore prese a battere più velocemente, che diedero a Liam la forza di continuare e di dire a voce alta ciò che non si era mai concesso di ammettere neanche a se stesso.

"Non proverei quel che provo per te", disse in un soffio, e in un unico fluido movimento fece un passo in avanti e prese il viso di Theo tra le mani, colmando finalmente la distanza che li separava. Fu un istante, un infinito istante di labbra contro labbra, poi Liam si allontanò, ma solo quel tanto che bastava per dare a Theo la possibilità di allontanarlo se avesse voluto. Non si rese conto del respiro che stava trattenendo finché le mani di Theo non si posarono sui suoi fianchi, la sua fronte premura contro la propria, e solo a quel punto Liam ritornò a respirare.

_Non potrei mai essere tanto innamorato di te, se tu non fossi cambiato_ , pensò Liam, ma non trovò il coraggio di dirlo a voce alta. Non ancora.

Sentiva il battito veloce dei loro cuori che ancora una volta erano sincronizzati, e il proprio odore mischiato con quello di Theo.

“Non sei un mostro”, disse, e le sue labbra sfiorarono quelle di Theo in un contatto che lo fece rabbrividire.

Theo si scostò da lui in modo tale da riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non voglio esserlo”, rispose in un sussurro.

Erano ancora abbastanza vicini che Liam riusciva a sentire il suo respiro caldo sul viso, sulle labbra. Anche quella piccola distanza sembrava essere troppa, e tutto ciò che Liam desiderava era eliminarla, premere di nuovo le proprie labbra contro quelle di Theo, stavolta in un bacio vero.

“Non lo sei”, rispose, convinto, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Theo. Perché era importante che Theo capisse, che non pensasse di dover provare qualcosa a Liam; era importante che Theo capisse che Liam si fidava di lui, e che capisse cosa provasse per lui, sebbene Liam non fosse ancora in grado di dirlo a voce alta.

“Immagino che un mostro non riuscirebbe a provare quel che io provo per te”, disse Theo, e Liam sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi e poi correre come impazzito, i polmoni incapaci di funzionare.

Non si era mai concesso di pensare a quel Theo provasse per lui, non si era mai concesso di sperare, e ora era come se gli fosse appena stato offerto tutto ciò che non aveva mai saputo di desiderare.

Stavolta fu Theo a baciarlo, e Liam si sentì sciogliere nell'istante in cui le loro labbra si toccarono. Gli mise le braccia attorno al collo, mentre Theo stringeva le proprie attorno alla sua vita. Erano vicini, così vicini, e Liam non voleva altro che eliminare anche l'aria che li separava.

Se abbracciare Theo era stato come tornare a respirare, baciarlo era come non aver più bisogno di farlo. Il mondo di Liam, in quel momento, non era altri che Theo. Il suo calore, la pressione del suo corpo contro il proprio, il suo odore inebriante, la sensazione della sua lingua contro la propria, il suo sapore. Solo Theo, Theo,  _Theo_.

Anche quando si separarono rimasero avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, le loro fronti poggiate una contro l'altra. Quando Theo sorrise, Liam lo sentì contro le proprie labbra, e non poté fare a meno di unirsi a lui.

E forse non era ancora tutto risolto, c'erano ancora cose di cui dovevano parlare; ma non c'era più rabbia in Liam, la frustrazione e la delusione erano state spazzate vie. Non era più importante cosa pensassero Scott e gli altri, perché Theo era lì con lui, e quella era l'unica cosa che contava davvero.

Perché loro erano il suo branco, ma Theo era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più; qualcosa a cui Liam non avrebbe mai rinunciato. 

 

 


End file.
